Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Better Together Season 3
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sun and her friends are back in new adventures with magic and in the school. There will also be new fun, school time, and a few new faces and feelings along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Nap Dream

In her bedroom, Regana is sitting in her playpen playing with her squeaky toy. The squeaky toy is a rubber bear. It's bright pink with a hot pink stomach. Regana continues to laugh as she squeezes it and hears it squeak. She then throws it in the air, and it hits her on the head and falls to the ground. Regana laughs, and claps her hand.

Sun walks in the room, and says, "Alright Regana, it's time for your nap."

Regana shakes her head in reply. Then lets out a small yawn.

"I know you don't feel like a nap, but the yawning says otherwise," Sun says.

Sun picks up Regana and puts her in her crib. Then tucks her in..

"Have a good nap sweetie," Sun says.

Regana shakes her head, but lets out another yawn.

"You know you can't deny your baby instinct. If you need a nap, then you need a nap. How knows, you might have a good dream during your nap," Sun says with a giggle.

Regana yawns and soon closes her eyes. Sun gives Regana kiss on the cheek and leaves the room.

Once Sun is no longer in the room, Regana continues to sleep peacefully. She then begins to small in her sleep, meaning she is dreaming of something.

In Regana's dream, she is in a landscape that is made of pillow, blankets, and stuffed animals. Even the trees and plants are toys. Happy to see the scenery, Regana begins to crawl to see the sight. The little baby continues to crawl down the path that is made of pillows.

The little baby stops to see the slide at the end of the path. She sits down and slides down the slide with a smile on her face. The baby goes up, down, and around, even loop de loop. She flies at the end of the slide and lands on a large pillow. She giggles as she bounces on the pillow a little until she stops.

Regana stops laughing long enough to see bubbles coming towards her. Regana laughs as she claps her hands. She then crawls and slides off the pillow. Then lands on the soft ground. She crawls and crawls, until she sees a field full of toy animals.

Regana smiles and begins to stand on her two little feet. Then begins to walk down to see the animals. There are ponies, sheeps, dogs, chicks, and other animals. They seem to move like real animals.

Regana walks to the pony and happily says, "Pony. Pony. Pony."

The pony turns to see the girl and kneels down. Regana becomes confused by ut, and decides to climb on. Once she is on the back of the horse, the horse gets up and gallops away with the baby on the back. Regana is happy as the horse gallops and around the animals. She feels the wind in her hair and a smile on her face.

The horse has taken Regana to a castle that is made of blocks, and other baby structure. The horse gallops over the draw bridge and into the castle. The horse walks to the front yard on it as Regana looks around to see what is happening. Then Regana has been taken to the throne room.

Regana looks around with curiosity to see the cute and colorful room. She looks at front with a smile on her face to see something else. She sees Sun in the room with Discord and Screwball. The pony brings Regana overs to Sun and the girl picks the baby up.

Sun hugs Regan and happily asks, "How are you doing little princess?"

Regana happily make baby sounds a she claps her hands. Then sun gives the baby a kiss.

Suddenly, Regan's dream begins to fade away into a sea of whiteness.

Regana then opens her eyes and let out a yawn in reply. Then turns her head to the door. The door opens to see Sun and Screwball.

"Hey Regana, I see you're done with your nap. Now we're ready to play," Screwball says.

Sun picks up Regana and holds her in her arms.

"So Regana, I can see you have a good nap," Sun says.

Regana smiles and clap her hands in reply.

Screwball laughs, "I think that's a yes. Let's go play outside before dinner is ready."

"Okay," Sun says.

The two girls take Regana out of the room to go play outside before they eat for dinner. Regana continues to smile to have a great dream and get to see her family in it. She'll soon have more dreams with great adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Best in Show: Pre-Show

In the school gym, there is a special event going on. There are people sitting in the bleachers, and having some snacks drinks, especially hot ones because of the cold weather outside. At one of the tables, there are students along with their pets. In the middle of the gym is covered by a blue carpet with obstacles for the pets.

Falling Star holds the video camera, "Alright… Lights… camera… action!"

Falling Star turns on the camera in front of Applejack and Fluttershy holding microphones. Fluttershy is also holding a piece of paper, and is very nervous.

Once the camera is rolling, Applejack says, "Howdy! And welcome to the first annual Canterlot Pet Show! Sure is great to be here, ain't it?"

As Applejack speaks, Fluttershy is trying to hide behind her. She manages to drag Fluttershy in front of the camera.

"Sure is, Applejack. Can't wait to see all the wonderful contestants," Fluttershy shyly says, reading from a piece of paper.

Applejack says, "Heh. All righty, then. You heard the lady! Let's meet 'em!"

Applejack and Fluttershy walk over to the table full of pets along with their owner. Among them are Trixie, Bulk with his dog, Twilight with Spike, Micro Chips with his robot, and Sonata with the hermit crab.

"This is the backstage area, where the pets get fresh and spiffy before the competition," Applejack says, walking along. Then Fluttershy bumps into her.

Applejack asks, "Right, Fluttershy?"

"Mm-hmm. Fresh and spiffy," Fluttershy shyly says.

Pinkie along with Gummy, Sun along with Nina, even a young boy with his pet crab. Flash is also with his dog, and the little doggy barks.

"Why, look at this handsome feller!" Applejack says.

Applejack presents the microphone, and says, "Tell us about your pooch!"

"Oh! The dog's a Boston terrier named…" Flash begins to say.

Fluttershy walks to the dog and the little dog barks

Fluttershy speaks up, "Banana!

"Anything else to share?" Fluttershy asks the little dog.

The dog, Banana barks in reply.

Fluttershy translate through the microphone, "Banana's favorite snack is bananas, he loves his banana toy, and his favorite pastime is…"

Suddenly, another dog barks catches Fluttershy's attention.

Fluttershy happily says. "Awww! What a cutie!"

Fluttershy walks over to Bulk's little dog that is wearing a blue bandana covered in sushi. The little dog barks in reply.

"Oh, really?" Fluttershy asks.

Bulk's dog barks.

"She loves daytime TV, is a great listener, and…" Fluttershy says.

But Applejack walks over, and says, "Uh, I think the show will be startin' soon, so we should wrap this up."

"I think we have time for one more quick interview," Fluttershy says.

Curious Applejack walks to where Fluttershy is. She sees Apple Bloom at one of the tables, and the family dog, Winona is on the table.

"Winona?" Applejack asks in surprise.

Winona barks in reply.

Applejack walks over, and asks, "What are you doin' back here?"

Winona barks happily.

"Awwww," Fluttershy happily a giggle.

Then says, "Winona only said that she wanted to surprise you by competing today!"

"Huh. Yee-haw! We gotta get ready to win that gold! Applejack happily says.

Applejack runs along with Apple Bloom and Winona to get ready for the show. Just then, Mr. Cranky Doodle and Matilda walk over with the dog to the show.

Sun walks over to Fluttershy, "It's sure was a good idea to interview the pets."

"I agree," Fluttershy says.

Just then, the bell rings.

"That's the signal! It's time to enjoy the cutest show in Canterlot!" Fluttershy happily says.

"And cut!" Falling Star says, turning off the camera.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Best in Show: Intermission

The Canterlot Pet Show continues to take place. Now it's time for a ten minute intermission. Recording the scenes is Falling Star with her pet Naked Mole Rat, Rufus. Applejack is holding the microphone with one hand and holding Winona's leash on the other.

Applejack says through the microphone, "Howdy everyone. As y'all can see we just started taking a break and give us to setup our pets for the final round. We're also going to have a small musical number during the intermission."

Suddenly, the bell rings.

"Looks like the song is going to start. I heard that either Sun or Fluttershy are going to be singing the son. Who knows, it could be both of them. Let's go see," Applejack says.

The curtains open to reveal Sun is on the stage. Fluttershy puts the disc inside the sound system and begins to play some music.

Sun:

You think you're going nowhere

When you're walking down the street

You're acting like you just don't care

When life can be so sweet

Why you wanna be like that

'Cause if there's nothing new

You're not fooling no one

You're not even fooling you

So walk a little slower

And open up your eyes

Sometimes it's so hard to see

The good things passing by

There may never be a sign

No flashing neon light

Telling you to make your move

Or when the time is right

Why not

Take a crazy chance

Why not

Do a crazy dance

If you lose the moment

You may lose a lot

So why not

Why not

Why not take a crazy chance

Why not take a crazy chance

You always dress in yellow

When you wanna dress in gold

Instead of listening to your heart

You do just what you're told

You keep waiting where you are

What you'll never know

Let's just get into your car

And go baby go

Why not

Take a crazy chance

Why not

Do a crazy dance

If you lose the moment

You may lose a lot

So why not

Why not

Oh

I could be the one for you

Oh yeah

Maybe yes, maybe no

Oh

It could be the thing to do

What I'm saying is

You gotta let me know

Ah ay yeah ay yeah ah ee ay yeah

Ah ay yeah ay yeah ah ee ay yeah

You'll never get to heaven

Or even to a lane

If you don't believe there's a way

Why not

Take a star from the sky

Why not

Spread your wings and fly

It may take a little

Or it might take a lot

But why not

Why not

Why not

Take a crazy chance

Why not

Do a crazy dance

If you lose a moment

You might lose a lot

So why not

Why not

After the sining, everyone clap and cheer with glee. The pets make their sounds with happiness. They love the music. Sun smiles and glad she gets to perform for everyone in the Pet Show.

Why Not by Hilary Duff from The Lizzie Mcguire Movie


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Best in Show: The Victory Lap

At the Canterlot High School, Pet Show, Falling Star turns on the camera and begins to tape Fluttershy and Applejack who are holding microphones and headsets. Once the camera's rolling, Applejack and Fluttershy begin their broadcast.

Applejack happily says, "Giddyup! What a show! So many surprises and one too many jugglin' acts, if you ask me. And now for the victory lap! Here comes our participation winners!

Everyone clap and cheer to see everyone walking in a line with participation ribbons.

"I have such a hard time reading that Gummy. He's a pet of mystery," Fluttershy says.

Gummy the alligator simply stares into space as he walks along the floor.

Then Applejack says, "Next up, our third place partners: Micro Chips and JVJ-24601."

They see Micro Chips with a robot as they wave their hands. The robot has a toaster smile on its face.

Applejack becomes a bit skeptic, Uh…"

Then whispers to Fluttershy, "Hey, Fluttershy, does a robot count as a pet?"

The robot makes electric sounds at it pops out the toaster smile, replacing it with a frown.

"Uh, I mean, over to you, Fluttershy!" Applejack says, feeling a little remorse.

"Thank you, Applejack! JVJ-24601 really wowed the judges with their super shiny coat," Fluttershy happily says.

Applejack is still skeptic about a robot being count as a pet or not, but decides to let it slide.

Applejack says, "Our second place team sure knows how to put a game face on durin' a tough competition!"

"Couldn't agree more, Applejack! And Tank kept his focus, despite the distraction of being totally in love. Bravo, Tank!" Fluttershy happily says.

Rainbow drags Tank on a skateboard then holds him in his arms. Tank and Bulk's dog look at each other and are showing the lovey dovey look much to their owners' surprise.

Applejack says, Huh. You sure do have the inside scoop, Fluttershy."

"Well, Tank is a very talkative tortoise," Fluttershy replies.

"And our big winners! I dunno about you, Fluttershy, but I can't think of a more deservin' duo!" Applejack says.

The winners of the contest is Mr. Cranky Doodle and his dog. The two even have the same sweater and similar personality.

"Yes, despite being in a horribly cranky mood during the personality round, Fluffersnuff really turned on the charm for the win!" Fluttershy happily adds.

The dog, Fluffersnuff simple stares at the audience with the same personality.

Fluttershy happily says, "You guys did great!"

Everyone gather on stage with the three winners on the Show. Applejack gives Fluffersnuff the first place ribbon. The audience clap and cheer as the show comes to an end. Fluffsnuff grabs the sad face toast and begins to eat it. JVJ-24601 replaces the sad toast face with a smiling face toast.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: A Gem and Small Bud in the Garden

On a sunny snowy day, many flowers and plants are covered in snow causing them to freeze, die, or even close up for the cold weather. Eve so, two girls decide to see how the garden is going. Sun and Wallflower Blush. The girls walk down the bath wearing snow clothes to see the garden's condition

Wallflower happily says, "It's nice of you to come with me to check on the garden. Even though, the garden isn't in the right condition to grow."

"It's no trouble. We're in the gardening club together so we should be sure that the garden isn't too buried in the snow so it will be good to grow for spring," Sun says.

"You're right. Spring is my most favorite time of year. A year when all the flowers and plants are in bloom," Wallflower says.

"I like Spring too, but I have to say my most favorite season is summer. I just like the bright summer sun," Sun says.

Wallflower turns to the garden, "We're here."

Wallflower and Sun walk into the garden and see a surprising object on the ground.

"What is that?" Sun asks.

"I'm not sure. It looks like a bud or some kind of plant, but that's impossible. It's too cold for most plants to survive," Wallflower says.

"I saw we should dig it out and get it somewhere warm," Sun says.

"You're right. The poor plant needs help, it looks like it's going to freeze," Wallflower says.

Sun and Wallflower walk to the plant and kneel down to it. Sun uses her new heating ability to warm up the plant, but enough for it not to get burn. Wallflower digs the snow out of the way and dig the strange flower bud from the ground. Once she digs the flower bud out, she puts it in a potted plant.

Sun looks at it, and asks, "Wallflower, do you know what kind of plant it is?"

"Not a clue. I never seen a plant like this before. The poor thing must have been freezing here for who knows how long. I have a green how that can keep it warm," Wallflower says.

"That's a good idea. If there's anyone I know that can take care of plants is you," Sun says with a smile.

Wallflower smiles, "Thanks."

Then says, "And it's great that you can create heat from your hands to help the flower warm up."

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of plant it is. It looks like a bug of a flower, a rather big one," Wallflower says.

Sun looks around, "I wonder if there's anything else around here."

"Doesn't look like it," Wallflower says.

Sun looks around the snow covering the garden to see if there's anything that is a miss. Suddenly, she notices a strange hole in the snow.

"Hmm, maybe there is something else here," Sun says.

Sun walks to the hole and kneels down to see what is there. She then notices a strange glow coming from the ground. Sun sticks her glove covered hnd into the snow and grabs on to something. Then pulls it out to see something astonishing.

The thing Sun has pulled out is what looks like a diamond that is big as a baseball and has a bright red glow.

"Oh my," Sun replies.

She then goes to Wallflower, "Look what I found."

"Oh my. It's beautiful, and it was in the garden," Wallflower replies.

"Yes. I never seen a gem with a mysterious glow before. I can sense a strange energy coming from it. I… I can feel it," Sun says.

"Think it's magic?" Wallflower asks.

"I'm not sure. I think it will be best if I put this away where it will be safe. We don't want it to fall into the wrong hands," Sun says.

"Yeah. And it's time to get you to a green house where it will be safe," Wallflower says.

Sun looks at the garden, "It seems that the garden isn't too deep covered in snow, but we should clear it once spring approaches."

"You're right," Wallflower says.

Sun puts the gem in her back and Wallflower picks up her things and the strange flower big. Then begins to make their way back home to take care of their newly discovery.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Reboxing with Spike

On the screen, Spike appears and has the camera facing him.

"Hey, paw pals! Welcome to this month's 'Fancy Fetch Unboxing with Spike'!" Spike says.

Then a screen of him with blue box on the screen. The box opens to reveal a dog bone.

"I love pampering myself, and of course putting it on the internet for you, my fans, first! #PuppySelfCare! I've decided to splurge a little this month and get the deluxe package!" Spike says.

Spike walks over to a box, and pulls it to the middle of the bed. The camera look at the box from different angles.

" Let's get a better shot." Spike says to himself.

The next shot shows the box is open and has a lot of toys and other doggy fun.

" Whoa! Look at this! Fabulous Fido's Faberge Flying Disk," Spike says.

Spike opens it to reveal a green glowing disk in the middle.

"Of course you can't actually throw it. Far too delicate," spike says holding the disk, and gives it a kiss.

The four gems appear on the screen.

After that, Spike decides to look in the box.

"Hmm. What other gems do we have here?" Spike asks himself.

He then pulls out purple slippers with gems on it, "Oh! Slippers to make your paws feel plush! They're encrusted with locally-sourced amethysts."

The video then shows pictures of Spike wearing it.

Then Spike looks in the box, and gets very excited, "Oh... my... goodness!"

He laughs, and says, "This is why I started vlogging in the first place! I've been waiting for a sniff like this."

He then begins to drool a little.

In the box is a smelly old sock. The screen makes it like it has wings. Then multiple gems appears on the screen.

"It's a classic white ankle sock. Cotton/nylon blend, two hundred wears deep, never washed. This ain't no dry wick. This baby is as absorbent as they get!" Spike says.

Then gives the sock a good sniff.

Suddenly, the music stops making Spike react, "Huh?"

Then hears Twilight calling, "Spike!"

Twilight walks into the room with a receipt in her hand, and is not very happy.

"Did you spend two hundred dollars on a box with a dirty sock in it?" Twilight asks with a stern expression on his face.

Spike nervously laughs, "Can't put a price on... #PuppySelfCare?

Then a beep appears, and shows Spike repacking the package he has. Meaning that Twilight is making him return the stuff.

"And now, for my new show… 'Reboxing and Returning Stuff,' Spike says with a sheepish smile.

Then the video ends.

Watching the video, the Dazzling can't stop but laughing.

"That was funny," Sonata says.

"And Spike has been put in the doghouse now," Aria says.

Adagio crosses her arms, "Who would pay two hundred dollars that comes with a dirty sock?"

"Spike would. He'a a dog. Dog like to smell things. I like to smell food, and they smell great," Sonata says.

Aria mutters, "Except blue cheese. They stink."

"Blech! I know, and yet they taste good," Sonata says.

Adagio and Aria roll their eyes to hear Sonata thinking about food.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: A Shadow's Falling Star

In the comfort of her home, Falling Star is in the kitchen making some food to eat. Sitting on the chair in the dining room is Sombra. Sombra is waiting for Falling star to finish whatever she is making.

Sombra looks at Falling Star from the kitchen, and a voice comes from his thoughts, "It's strange, I never felt this way about someone since Hope. I don't know why, but she reminds me so much of her."

Sombra continues to look at Falling Star who is still cooking in the kitchen. Falling Star is cooking nice hot food for Sombra and herself.

Falling Star says in thought, "I can't believe it's only been a few weeks since Sombra came to live in my house. At first, my parents weren't sure about the idea. Until I explained to them about his condition. They agree to let him stay."

"I wonder what he thinks of me. I don't know why, but I feel funny since i've been hanging out with Sombra," Falling Star says as her cheeks begins to blush.

Falling star sighs, "Love can be very confusing."

Sombra walks into the kitchen to see Falling Star cooking.

Falling Star turns to see Sombra, "Hi Sombra, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just thought I could um talk to you," Sombra says.

"About what?" Falling Star asks.

"I'm still feeling a bit strange about being in this world. It's very different when I was in the Crystal Empire," Sombra says.

"I guess so. What from Sun told me, the place is supposed to be made of crystal. Even the ponies living there shine like crystal," Falling Star says.

Then asks, "Sombra, remember what happened during the talent show? I remember Sun telling me that you were treated differently and that you were a shadow ponies. Is that the reason you took over the empire, because they treated you different? Like, did they made you feel like you don't fit in."

"Yes," Sombra says.

"I understand how you feel. I was picked on too. Of course, the one who picked on me just wanted to not be scared. Of course, like you, I did things I regret. I ran away from home, got possessed by magic and used it to get revenge, and I transformed into a monster," Falling Star says.

"That does sound rough, as least you didn't want to give them just that," Sombra says.

"Huh?" Falling Star asks.

"I guess that's part of the reason why I became it. Everyone treated me like a freak. I talked different, I don't have those cutie marks, and I couldn't use my magic. I was going to be friendless when Hope came along. Like me, she is different and we both became friends. Sadly, it was not to last when I stole the Crystal Heart and scattered the Queen to pieces. Hope and everyone think I'm a monster, I might as well give them one. They want to destroy me and they got it, but the jokes on them because I'm still alive" Sombra says, as he begins to sound bitter and butter.

Falling Star can't help, but feel very sorry for Sombra. Sombra is just different and everypony in the empire has been mean to him. She believes that the reason why he became a tyrant, and possible the anger Sombra has is still there. After finishing the food, Falling Star brings them to the table with Sombra.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. I can't imagine that everyone treated me the way you've been. I would be devastated at the time. I don't think those pony deserve your respect if they treated you badly. Even though, that doesn't give you the right to do it to them," Falling Star says, and sits on the chair.

Sombra combes behind Falling Star and wraps his arms around her, "Don't worry, I'm fine now, and I'm not coming back to the empire."

"Why?" Falling Star asks.

"Let's just say, I have found something even better," Sombra says.

Then gives Falling Star a kiss on the cheek, making her blush. Sombra then sits down and begin to eat his food, but not before he shows a smile on his face. Falling Star then calmly smiles back.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Street Chic

The video on the computer plays to reveal Rarity outside of the boutique. There are also two clothes line as well. A few people are walking around wearing warm clothes. Although, Rarity has a different idea.

She walks, twirls, and says, "Hello, darlings! Welcome to 'Street Chic with Rarity'! A show that keeps you ahead of the curve, so you're always the first girl on your block to wear the most glittering and glamorous frocks in fashion!"

As Rarity walks more people continue to walk as the cold air blows and the leaves of red, orange, and brown falls across the camera.

Rarity walks to the clothes line, and says, "This week, I am bringing you the latest in summer flair! So let's get started!"

Applejack walks by, wearing a scarf, and holding hot chocolate.

Rarity stops Applejack, and says, ""As you can see, Applejack has a simply scrumptious country style that really works for her. So I will just make some simple tweaks.

In a flash, Rarity has Applejack wearing a jean shorts, and a short sleeve white shirt with an apple on it. With the wind blowing, Applejack wraps herself and begins to shiver.

Rarity gasps happily, and says, "Sometimes I just shock myself with how good I am!"

Applejack continues to shiver, and says, "Uh, d-d-d-don't you think it's a... pinch chilly for this getup?"

"Nonsense! You look gorgeous! And oh, so summer!" Rarity says with glee.

Applejack continues to shiver, "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold…"

Fluttershy walks by wearing a scarf and hears the geese honking.

"Oh. They're starting to head south for the winter," Fluttershy says, seeing the geese flying in the sky. The birds are too.

It may be fall, darling, but we in the fashion world are in summer mode. And now, so are you!" Rarity says.

Applejack grabs one of the clothes and wraps herself with it. In a matter of seconds, Fluttershy is wearing a sleeveless green dress with white birds on it. She begins to shiver as well and wraps her arms around her.

She's sporty! She's stylish! And she needs a sensational summer look to dazzle all the other sports... people?" Rarity says.

That is when Rainbow comes walking by.

Rarity clears her throat, and says, "Anyway…"

She spins Rainbow around to be in a summer clothes too. Soon, Rainbow begins to shiver too.

"It's elegant yet still sporty! She'll be bringing drama along with the summer sun!" Rarity says.

Rainbow continues to shiver, and says, "That... doesn't look like the sun to me."

Rarity says, "Ignore the nature, Rainbow Dash. Summer chic is a state of mind. We'll see you next time on 'Street Chic with Rarity'! Until then, don't forget to strike a pose!"

Rarity strikes a pose and look to see the girls are shivering. The others try to do the same.

Just then, Sun walks in, "Rarity, what are you and the girls doing outside?"

"We're doing a fashion show," Rarity says.

"Rarity, you're going to give yourself and the girls memonia if you stay out here," Sun says.

"Why you say that?" Rarity asks.

Sun opens her umbrella and shows falls down to the ground.

Sun says, "That's why."

Then Rainbow says, " Uh, Rarity, you got anything for winter?"

"Ugh. Remind me to do our photoshoots indoors from now on," Rarity says, and begins to shiver too.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Feline Birthday Party

In Sun's living room, it's all decorated with balloons, streamers, banners, and other birthday decorations. Sitting on the floor is Nina the Wild Cat, Ray the Gecko, Tank the Tortoise, Spike the dog, Owlowiscious the Owl, Opalescence the cat, Angel Bunny, Winona the dog, Gummy the Alligator, Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, and Herbie the Hermit crab, and Bleep the Robot.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Happy Birthday Nina!"

"Happy Birthday!" The gang cheer.

The pets happily cheer and Spike cheer as well. Nina shows a small smile on her face. Ray walks up to Nina and snuggles her leg.

"Thank you everyone. I really love celebrating with my friends, "Nina says.

Pinkie then put a plate full of fishes and cat food. It also has a five candles on it.

"Happy Birthday, Nina. I can't believe that you're already five years old, and you're still growing. Now, blow out the candles and make a wish," Pinkie happily says.

She then whispers, "And don't tell us what you wish for."

Nina nods her head, and blows out the candles. Everyone happily cheer. After that, Pinkie takes the candles off the treat and Nina begin to eat her birthday food. The others make sure to feed their pets their favorite food. Then they sit on the couches and chairs and have dinner and some cake.

"It was a great party for Nina, Pinkie," Sun says.

"I knew she'll love it. She's ecstatic," Pinkie says.

Nina is simply eating her treats and showing a blank expression on her face. However, Pinkie can tell she is very happy about her birthday. After, they're finish eating, Nina and the others are playing with their new bell ball. The pets passes to each other and as they play, the bell rings from inside the ball. Tank simply uses his shell to bounce the ball around.

After playing the game, everyone gather around to see Nina opening her present. Nina opens her presents with Sun's help to see a toy mouse, a new cat scratch, a playhouse, some new accessories from Rarity, other toys, food, and other feline presents a Wild Cat can have. They even play a few games with the presents.

After the presents, the pet then begin to fall asleep close to the fire place. They end up having a fun birthday party.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Gem Prize

Since the cold weather is descending and school is starting soon, there is an indoor school carnival. There are mostly games, food, and other kinds of activities. Among the people, Sun along with her family are enjoying themselves. They have done some crafting, play games, and other kinds of fun. Right now, they are having some hot lunch and some hot drinks.

Screwball happily says, "This is the best indoor winter carnival ever. Too bad, it doesn't have any rides."

"I think it's too cold to go on any rides. People would probably freeze," Sun says, feeding Regana her bottle.

Discord looks at his watch, "We still have enough time to play a few more games."

"What do you wanna play?" Sun asks.

Suddenly, they hear someone saying, "Step right up, and try your luck."

"Try our famous Wheel of Fortune and win a prize," Another voice speaks up.

"More like you're just pulling a scam," A familiar female voice says.

Sun become confused, "Is that Applejack just now?"

"It sure sounds like it, but she doesn't sound very happy," Screwball says.

Sun gets up, "Let's see what's going on."

Sun, Screwball, and Discord walk over to see a stand where Flim and Flam are incharge with the Wheel of Fortune game. Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith are there too, and are not happy.

Flim says, "Now Applejack, my brother and I are running a honest work."

"Well all I know is that no one has won nothing' from you all day," Applejack says.

"Yeah. I heard that no one was able to win from your game," Apple Bloom says.

Sun walks over, and asks, "What's going on?"

"Hey Sun. Hey Screwball," Apple Bloom says.

"Hi Apple Bloom, what's going on here?" Screwball asks.

"We're just having a misunderstanding," Flam says.

"Yeah. Tell this cowgirl that we mean an honest business," Flim says.

Sun says, "Sorry guys. If I say that, then I wouldn't be honest."

"You tell em, sis," Screwball says.

Then Sun asks, "So what's going on?"

"I've been hearing that none of the people here have been able to win from Flim and Flam's Wheel of Fortune game. Their big prize is that purple gem. Even Rarity couldn't win it." Applejack says.

Sun looks at the prize shelves to see a lot of different prizes. She even sees a shining purple diamond like an amethyst.

Applejack continues, "They said that everyone can win this game, but I see nothin' of that."

"It's possible that no one has any good luck," Flim says.

"Everyone are just being sore losers," Flam says.

Sun walks up, "Mind if I have a go?"

"Sure thing," Flim says.

Sun pays a dollar to play the game, and spins the wheel. The wheel spins around and around in circle. The wheel has different colors on it, white for no win, red for small win, yellow for medium wins, and finally green for for big wins, three small purple are the grand prize winner. The wheel then begins to glow down, and it lands on white.

"So close and yet so far," Flim says.

"See, we play our game fair and square," Flam says.

Sun begins to think about the wheel, and notices something odd.

"I like to try again," Sun says.

"Certainly," Flim says.

Sun pays another dollar and spins the wheel again. The wheel spins and spins, until it lands on the other white section. Sun notices something odd is going on. Sun looks down, and opens the curtains. She then notices a push petal and one of the brothers' foot is on it.

"I thought so. A push petal to stop the wheel," Sun says.

The two brothers becomes nervous to see that they're cover has been blown."

"You… you don't say," Flim nervously says.

"If you excuse us, we need to catch a dog sled," Flam adds.

The the two brothers run away, and hurry outside. Applejack and many people who have played the game look to see the two running.

Applejack makes a snowball, and says, "This will teach ya to cheat people out of their hard earned money!"

She then throws the snowball at them. Soon everyone else does the same. Sun and the others begin laughing to see the people hitting the brothers at the Flim Flam Brothers. Discord decide to do the same for the fun of it.

Rarity comes over with the gem and gives it to Sun, "Here Sun, I think this should belong to you."

"Are you sure?" Sun asks.

"I'm sure. You practically helped everyone get their money back. I'll do just that and you keep the gem," Rarity says.

"If you say so," Sun says.

"I do say so," Rarity says.

She grabs the box full of cash and walk over to help give everyone their money back. Sun looks at the purple gem and notices a strange glow from it.

"This gem… it has the same strange power as the red one that I found. What does it mean?" Sun asks herself.

She then puts the purple gem in her bag, and she along with her sisters head off to play a different game.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Back to School Chat

In the school cafeteria, Sun and her friends are having lunch together. With the help of Falling Star's parents, Sombra is able to go to school with them. The group begin to talk about the fun they have. Wallflower is also at the table with the large flowerbud Sun and herself have found.

"My word, that is no ordinary plant. It's almost as big as Spike," Rarity says.

"I've grown apples and crops all my life, and this doesn't look like any plant I have ever seen," Applejack says.

"What do you think is?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know. I looked in all my books even the internet. So far, I haven't come up with anything," Wallflower answers.

"Hmm, that's not the only thing that's odd," Sun says.

She brings out her bag, take out the red and purple gem, and puts them on the table.

"I found a red one while Wallflower and I were at the garden along with that strange bud. Then I found the purple one. When I brought the purple one back, I can tell they are both identical besides the color. And they both admit a strange strong glow when I have them close together," Sun says.

"Really now?" Falling Star asks.

"Yeah. It almost blinded me," Sun says.

Then asks, "Sombra, have you seen these gems before."

"Not at all. Not even when I was at the Crystal Empire," Sombra says.

Wire Wolf picks the red gem up, "These gems must contain a strange and yet very strong energy. Question is, what kind of energy?"

"Well, it's definitely not Equestrian Magic. Though, I can sense strange energy from it," Adagio says.

"Then… where did those gems come from, and why do they admit strange energy?" Rainbow asks.

Then Twilight suggests, "Sun, what if there's more gems like this in the city? It could be dangerous if someone found them."

"I know. At least we found two of them, that's all we have to work with," Sun says.

Pinkie looks at the bud, "Do you think this thing could be a gem plant and it blooms once in awhile bringing out more gems."

"Uh, gems don't trees you know," Wallflower says.

"But it could be. Lots of strange things have been coming to Canterlot City," Pinkie says.

"Hmph. I think gems should just remain shining objects that can be looked at and wore, not magical and cause us trouble," Rarity says.

"What our geodes? They're out of crystals," Applejack bluntly remarks.

Rarity says, "That's different."

"Says you," Rainbow replies.

"Alright guys, let's not try to argue. All we can do is just keep an eye for anymore gems like the two we have. Wallflower, can you report to me on anything about the plant or any strange activities?" Sun says.

"Yes. I'll be sure to report any strange activities the plant does. I just wish I know what it is. Whatever it is, I've noticed that it moves once in a while," Wallflower says.

"It moved?" Twilight asks.

"Yes. Sure plants move when they grow, but it's shaking and moving. It's almost something's alive in there," Wallflower says.

"Hmm, one mystery leads to another. All we can do is wait and see if we can uncover more clues," Sun says.

Everyone agree that there is a mystery to be solved, not just the gems, but the strange flower bud as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Schedule Swap

In Carousel Boutique, the gang are doing some homework assignments while having snacks. They've been working hard with their work, and it can be stressful.

"This homework too hard," Sonata says.

"Homework is just as important as protecting Canterlot City from all the magic situations, you know," Sun says.

"Yeah, but fighting magic is more fun," Rainbow says.

"Would you switch school to magic fighters. You might not like it. Remember how you girls gone completely crazy because of your schedule," Adagio says.

Applejack sighs, "Don't remind me."

"Well, I did think we tired Principal Celestia out when class started," Twilight says.

Everyone's mind flashbacks to the beginning of the school year after summer vacation last year. In her office, Principal Celestia is making an announcement on the school speaker.

"Welcome to another exciting school year at Canterlot High. As you settle into your new classes, please make sure everything's in order," Principal Celestia says.

However, things aren't in order. Applejack is in an art class and notices someone is missing.

Applejack says, "Everything's not in order! Where's Pinkie Pie?"

Fluttershy is sitting on the stage with the drama class.

"Um, isn't Rarity in this class?" Fluttershy nervously asks.

Twilight is in a classroom to notice someone is missing, more like two people.

"But I thought Sun and Falling Star were in advanced physics with me," Twilight says, looking at her schedule, and a paper airplane hits her on the head.

"This is regular physics, dude," Sandalwood clarifies.

Making Twilight yelps, "What?!

"All final schedule changes must be made by the end of the day," Principal Celestia adds to her announcement.

Suddenly, the doors open and Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, and Fluttershy barge ing freaking out about the class.

"I was supposed to be in wood shop with Pinkie Pie, not frou-frou paintin' time with nobody," Applejack says.

Principal Celestia writes them down on a piece of paper.

"I only signed up for drama to be with Rarity, but she wasn't there. Which was very dramatic, but for all the wrong reasons," Fluttershy says, brushing her hair.

"Don't worry. I'll sort it out," Celestia says.

She types everything down on the computer and print the new schedules.

Rarity sighs in relief, "Okay! Phew!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Twilight cheers.

"All right!" Rainbow adds.

Rarity manages to make it to her class, but she has to wear headphones, and an orange mask.

Rarity groans while looking at her schedule, and says, "This is the strangest math class I've ever been in.

"That's 'cause it's wood shop," Zephyr says, and begins playing with a wooden flute.

Rainbow is in cooking class, but the place is a mess. She looks at her schedule and notices someone else is missing.

"Huh. Sun should be in here," Rainbow says.

Then leaves at top speed.

In a different classroom, Pinkie is writing something on the blackboard.

Twilight comes over, and asks, "Pinkie Pie, have you seen Sun?"

She then notices something, "Wait. I didn't know you were taking advanced physics."

"Advanced physics?" Pinkie asks.

Then laughs, "Thank goodness! I thought they had ruined P.E!"

She then runs off a she screams, ""Rainbow Dash, I'm on my way! Don't choose things without me!

Twilight sighs facepalming her head.

Again, the six friends barge into the office and begin to panic.

Celestia firmly says, "Girls! I think I can arrange for you all to have one class period together. But this is the final change, okay?"

Everyone feel happy.

Later on, the girls, including, the Dazzlings, Falling Star, and Wire Wolf are having lunch together.

"Well, she wasn't lyin'. Lunch technically is a class period," Applejack says.

Pinkie cheers, "Best class to have together ever!"

Everyone agree to it.

"Um, has anyone seen Sun?" Fluttershy asks, looking around.

In the office, Principal Celestia is typing on her computer, when Sun walks in with her schedule.

"I think I'm supposed to have lunch this period," Sun says.

Celestia lets out a sigh of exhaustion and places her hand on her forehead.

Confused, Sun asks, "Was it something I said?"

Then the flashback ends with the girls and boys in the boutique.

"I never knew you girls end up exhausting Principal Celestia with your constant schedule changes," Sun says.

The six girls agree and feel a bit guilty about it.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: The Craft of Cookies

On the video screen, there is Pinkie Pi in the kitchen with Tank the Tortoise and Gummy the alligator. Pinkie is wearing her apron while Gummy and Tank wear chef hats.

"Welcome to 'The Craft of Cookies' with me, Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie happily says, making ahear with her hands and two pink hearts appearing on the screen

"In just one class, you, too, can become a Certified Cookie Master!" Pinkie says.

Thank begins to smile.

Pinkie gasps, and says, Let's get started.

Then Pinkie gives two thumbs up and three stars appear.

"Yummy! Yes, please! Tasty! You're gonna be delicious!" Pinkie happily says, grabbing the ingredients and supplies, and puts them on the table.

Tank then begins to reach out to grab a blow.

But Pinkie grabs it as she says, "Now, step two – making cookies!"

"Cup of sugar, tablespoon of baking powder, dash of vanilla, pinch of salt, and for our final ingredient…" Pinkie says, putting the ingredients in, but doesn't notice Tank reaching out to the bowl.

Pinkie grabs Tank, and happily says, "Two Tank kisses! "

Then gives Pinkie two kisses on the shell.

Pinkie scoops a bit and taste it, "Mmmm... Cotton candy. This is taaaaaasty!"

"You've really outdone yourself, Pinkie!" Pinkie says, through Gummy.

Then happily says, "Aw, thanks, Gummy! Now for the not-so-secret ingredient – chocolate!"

Pinkie takes the bowl of chocolate from her hair.

Pinkie taste the chocolate, "Mmmm... mmm…"

She munches and pretends to be gummy, "Don't eat all the chips!

Pinkie gulps, and says, "Whoa. My tum-tum. I didn't think there was such a thing as too much chocolate."

Tank tries to eat it, but Pinkie takes the bowl and starts to feel a little sick eating most of the bowl. Then pours in what's left.

"Now, to bake our creations!" Pinkie says.

She makes the cookie scoops on the pan, puts it in the oven, and set the timer. Pinkie waits with Gummy and Tank

Pinkie brings out a cupcake, and happily says, Mmm-mmm-mmm!

But before she can eat it the timer goes off.

Pinkie gasps, "They're ready!"

Then drops the cupcake with frosting on Tank's shell. Tan tries to eat the frosting, but he can't reach it. Pinkie then takes the cookies out of the oven. She sniffs them and makes hearts with stars come out of her eyes.

Then turns to her pet, "What's that, Gummy? You think I've just invented the perfect cookie? Awww... And now, for the final, and best, part…

Pinkie then brings out a small jar, and shotus, "sprinkles!"

Because of her magic, she gives the sprinkle a hard shake and the sprinkles explode on the cookies.

"Et voila! Two dozen ultra-scrumptious cookies for a sophisticated snack time!" Pinkie happily says, holding the plate of cookies.

Not to mention, seeing the kitchen covered in cookie dough, chocolate, and sprinkles.

"Until next time on 'The Craft of Cookies', this is Pinkie Pie bidding you a sweet evening and a most delicious morrow!" Pinkie happily says, and gives Tank a cookie.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: A Sick Dazzling

In her bedroom, Adagio has come down with a cold. Her eyes are scratchy, her nose is runny, and everytime she coughs, her throat hurts. She coughs, sneeze, and blows her nose with a tissue. Arai walks in with a tray of soup and some juice. Sonata walks in with some books.

"Hey Dagi, how are you doing?" Sonata asks.

"I feel awful. I can't believe I ended up getting a bad cold in the middle of winter. I don't know whether I should be hot or cold," Adagio says with a groan.

"I know, being sick is like the worst, but you get to stay home from school and do whatever you want," Sonata says.

"It's hard to do it when you kept coughing and sneezing every five minutes. I feel like I'm going to melt under the covers, but freeze without it," Adagio says.

"Come on Adagio, we can totally have fun activities while you're sick," Sonata says.

Like what?" Aria asks, rolling her eyes.

Sonata brings out a few board games and video games, "We can play some games?"

"Read some books," Sonata says, showing books.

Sonata then hits Aria with the pillow, "How about a pillow Fight?"

"No… no… and no… I just want to get some sleep after having something to eat," Adagio says.

"Are you sure?" Sonata asks.

"I'm sure,"Adagio answers.

"Are you really sure?" Sonata asks again.

"Yes Sonata," Adagio answers.

"Are you really really really sure?" Sonata asks.

Adagio arches her eyebrow, "Are you going to keep asking me?"

"Um maybe," Sonata says with a sheepish smile.

Arai grabs Sonata by the shirt and drags her out of the room, "Come on Sonata, let's give Adagio some space so she can sleep and we'll do our homework."

"Fine," Sonata says.

Then waves goodbye to Adagio, "Bye Dagi."

Arai closes the door on her way out.

Adagio sighs, "Finally some peace and quiet."

She then begins to eat her soup and have her juice. Once she is able to eat as much as she can, Adagio falls asleep.

Just then, Sonata comes in the room, and says, "Hi Adagio, how are you feeling?"

"Sonata, I'm trying to sleep," Adagio tiredly says.

"My bad. You sure you don't want to play with us?" Sonata replies.

"No Sonata. Let me sleep," Adagio answers.

Aria comes over, and drags Sonata out of the room, "Let's go Sonata, you're not helping Adagio get any better."

"Come on Aria, I'm just trying to cheer her up," Sonata whines.

"Yeah. And you're not cheering her up by keeping her awake," Aria says.

Sonata sighs, "Fine."

Aria take Sonata out of the room and Adagio goes back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Jealous Gem

In a calm and cold day, Sun and her friends are walking in Canterlot City mall. Winter is still here, and the snow is beginning to melt. The gang decide to hang out in the mall in order to keep warm. Right now, they are having lunch in the food court.

"It sure is nice to come to Canterlot Mall, they have great hot food at this time, especially hot chocolate," Pinkie says.

"Yes. Having a nice hot meal is a good way to warm a person up," Rarity says.

"I agree," Fluttershy says.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Twilight says.

"Um, wonder who is that walking towards us?" Sonata replies.

The gang walk over to see a girl walking towards her. The girl has white skin, light brown spiky pigtails, and blue color eyes. She is wearing a pink coat with pink and white color boots.

The girl smirks, and asks, "Which one of you is name Sun?"

Everyone turn to the fire haired girl with confused looks, even Sun is confused by it.

"Um, that's me? Do I know you?" Sun asks.

"No, but you should fear me. The name is Glittering Sparkle, but call me Glitter. I am known as the coolest, sweeties, most glamorous, cutest, and magicalest girl of my hometown. I just moved here," The girl says.

"It's uh, nice to meet you Glitter," Sun says.

"Don't be so sweet with me," Glitter says.

Applejack sternly says, "Hey, why are you being so dang rude to her?"

"Why? Because this town isn't big enough for the two of us, ever she goes or I go. Okay," Glitter says.

"What?!" Rainbow angrily shouts.

"Are you threatening her?" Falling Star adds.

"Why do you say that?" Glitter says.

She then brings out a wand and it seems to have white gem on it, and it's like the other two Sun has found.

"You see. This gem along with the magi that hit my wand make me magical, and this town isn't big enough for the power powerful girl. So I want her to go find another place to live in. I'm the best girl in town." Glitter says.

She then raises the wand in the air and it charges up with magic.

"You all are going to feel the love of me," Glitter says.

She then uses the wand to send magical white hearts at them. Everyone dodges out of the way. Soon, she begins to attack everyone in sight. Everyone begin to run and scream.

Glitter shouts, "I love to share the love!"

"This must feel like to be given a heart attack!" Pinkie screams.

"We gotta stop her!" Twilight shouts.

Sun is almost hit by the attack, until Wire Wolf destroys it with his claws.

Sun smiles, "Thanks."

"No problem," Wire Wolf says.

Sun sternly says to Glitter, "Let me get this straight, you doing all of this just because you're just jealous of me."

"Jealous of you?! I don't like you! Got a problem with that?! You think you're so great because you're magical, smart, and goodie goodie and nice to everyone!" Glitter says, and launches her power at Sun.

Just then, Sun unleashes her flames that has protected herself, and makes Glitter gasp in shock.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends and innocent people just because of some silly jealousy," Sun says.

Sun then pony up to gaining pony ears, extended hair, and her alicorn wings.

"What?!" Glitter says in shock.

Then the medallion lifts out of her bag and turns into a staff. Sun then flies up in the air and uses her power to blast at Glitter. Glitter does the same. The two power are equally matched with each other. At the matter of seconds, the magic of Glitter is no match for Sun. Sun's magic hits the wand and shatters into pieces. Then the white diamond flats to Sun while Glitters is caught by Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Sun lands on the ground as everyone clap and cheer with glee.

Glitter gets up in anger and runs away, screaming, "This isn't the last you heard of me Sun!"

Everyone blink with confused looks on her face.

"What in the world was her problem?" Sonata asks.

"I don't know. I never did anything to Glitter before," Sun says.

"Maybe the reason why is because you're a better person than she ever could be. I think Glitter sees you as a girl that everyone loves, one with beauty, intelligence, bravery, and kindness. I think that girl, Glitter is not jealous of you, I think she's afraid of you," Sombra says with a firm look.

"On the bright side. You did found another gem like the two you found," Pinkie says.

"You're right. And we'll be sure to find more of them when the time comes," Sun says.

Sun continues to look at the glow of the strange white diamond, and still sense a strange energy from it. She still need to keep an eye out in case there's more around the city.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Trixie's New Friend

One morning in the neighborhood of Canterlot City, Trixie Lulamoon is still sleeping in her bed. She is dreaming a great one involving magic tricks, stages, and people cheering for her performance. Suddenly, she hears a strange sound that begins to wake her up.

Trixie groans as she open one eye, "What is that noise? It can't be garbage day already."

Unable to sleep, Trixie gets out of bed and look out her window to see what it's about. She becomes surprised to see a moving truck driving to the house across the street from hers.

"Hmm, looks like someone is moving in. Looks like the Great and Powerful Trixie will be able to show them my Great and Powerful welcome," Trixie says.

Then says, "But first, a little investigating."

At the purple house with the blue roof across the street, the movers are bringing the furniture and boxes from the van and bringing them into the house. Trixie moves the bush a little to see the movers taking the items in the house.

Trixie quietly says to herself, "Hmm, there sure are a few boxes here. I wonder what kind of person lives in that house."

Trixie seese two bed being carried inside as well as draws. One of them seems to belong to a girl.

"So there is a draw with a mirror on it. It's too pretty to belong to a boy. So maybe this person has a kid. If so, how is this girl," Trixie says to herself.

Trixie looks at the new house along with what is happening some more. She can see that most of the stuff have been moved into the house. Once the last of the items are in the house, the movers walk out of the house along with two people.

The first on a grown man. He has grayish purple skin, moderate and light grayish aqua color hair, and brown eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with a pale chartreuse color ascot tie, a burgundy color vest with yellow buttons, beige pants, and brown shoes. On his vest is a red and yellow stream of magic with a small fire flame.

The second one is a girl around Trixie's age. Her skin is a pale moderate purple, long moderate purple with light grayish opal highlight color hair with a bang, and light gray persian color eyes. She is wearing white shirt with a dark purple jacket, black pants, and purple shoes. On her jacket is a four pointed star with streams of magic that matches her hair.

They both thank the movers and the people drive away in the moving truck.

The girl turns to her father, "Dad, I'm going to be outside okay."

"Sure sweetie, but remember not to be out too long. We got a lot of unpacking to do. I'll be ordering some lunch," The father says.

"Sure, can we get pizza?" The girl asks.

"Sounds good to me," The father says.

Then the father walks inside the house, while the girl looks around the neighborhood.

She sighs, "This place seems so peaceful. It seems very different than Sire's Hollow."

The new girl turns her head around, and notices something odd. She walks over to see what it is. Sadly for Trixie, the new girl is walking to the bush.

"Hello. Is someone there?" The girl asks.

Trixie sticks her head out of the bush, "Um hello."

"What are you doing in that bush? Are you spying on me?" The girl asks.

"Of course not, Trixie was observing. Observing the house and um... " Trixie says.

Then admits, "Yes. I was spying on you. I just want to see who you are, and um, introduce myself to you."

"Well, that is a funny way of doing it, but I forgive you," The girl says.

"Really?" Trixie asks.

"Yes. I just move here and I actually got a visiter. My name is Starlight Glimmer just moved here from Sire's Hollow," The new girl Starlight says.

"Trixie Lulamoon. I lived in the house across the street. Which school are you going to?" Trixie says.

"Canterlot High School," Starlight says.

"So do I," Trixie says.

"I'm star this monday," Star says.

Trixie happily says, "You have to let Trixie show you around."

"Deal," Starlight says.

Trixie then notices the backpack Starlight is wearing, "Hold on, is that backpack is from Magix?"

"Yes. I get a lot of stuff from Magix, even my clothes," Starlight says.

"I love their magic based clothes. Even the clothes I used for my magic shows," Trixie says.

"Reall. I love seeing magic tricks," Starlight says.

Then asks, "Would like to stay for lunch?"

"Sure. Trixie thinks this is the start of a good friendship," Trixie says.

The two giggle as they walk inside the house together. The two girls are going to become good friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Magic with Trixie and Starlight

At front of the camera is Trixie Lulamoon and her new friend, Starlight Glimmer. Starlight is wearing a magic outfit while, Starlight wears an assistant outfit. Once the camera is rolling, the show can begin.

"Today the Great and Powerful Trixie is here to blow your feeble minds with some serious magic," Trixie says.

People becomes interested and walk over to see what is going on.

"First, I will my power of telepathy to reach into one lucky fan's mind to see their chosen playing card. My assistant Starlight Glimmer will chose," Trixie says, showing the playing card from her hand.

Starlight says, "Alright. Any volunteers"

Star looks around the audience who aren't that interested. Except for Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie happily screams, "Ooooh! I can't wait! I love magic! What is it! What is it!"

"Alright, how about you?" Starlight asks.

Trixie lines the cards, and says, "Pick a card any card, but don't tell me what it is or you'll ruin everything."

Pinkie nods her head and picks the card from the pile.

She uses her 'telepathy' and says, "It's… the Queen of Hearts!"

Pinkie looks at her card.

"Ah close," Pinkie says, and shows her the card.

It's really the Seven of Clubs.

"Uh, you can't show her the card," Starlight says.

Trixie says in frustration, "I don't know how you messed it up, but this one's on you."

Then says, "Starlight, can you bring her the cupcake."

"Sure," Starlight says.

She grabs the dessert and gives it to Pinkie. Pinkie happily holds it with her hand.

"For my next daring feat of wonder, I will make this cupcake disappear," Trixie says.

Then points to the sky, "Look over there everyone."

Everyone, even the camera person look up, and hear a munching sound. The camera turns back to see Trixie munching on something and the cupcake is gone.

With a full mouth, Trixie says, "Ta da."

"It's gone," Trixie says, no longer with a full mouth, but has frosting on her face.

"Wow! Good job!" Can I have the cupcake back now?" Pinkie happily says.

Starlight quickly grabs a different cupcake and gives it to Pinkie, "Here, haver this."

"Thanks," Pinkie happily says. Then scarfs it in her mouth.

The people who come to see the show are not amused and are starting to leave.

Then Micro Chips, working the camera asks, "Um, are we done now, Trixie."

Just then, Spike the dog comes walking by. That gives Trixie an idea.

Trixie runs after Spike, and screams, "Wait! I have one more trick!"

Trixie leaves the camera with Pinkie and Starlight looking confused.

Spike speaks, "Excuse me."

Trixie comes back with Spike in her arms, "And it is the Greatest Trick in the history of the universe."

The people begin to walk back to see what is going on.

"Prepare your brain for a total meltdown," Trixie says.

Pinkie clutches her head looking a bit frightened by the statement.

"My final illusion!" Trixie announces.

Everyone gasp in shock to see what's going on. Trixie turns to see what is happening.

Spike becomes scared having his head sticking out of a box, and can't get out.

Spike worriedly says, "Uhhh... Trixie, everyone believes that you're Great and Powerful. You don't have to prove it!"

"Don't worry, I got this," Trixie says, bringing out a sword.

"I'm worrying! I'm worrying!" Spike panics with a gulp.

Starlight ends up asking two questions, "Trixie, did that dog just talked right now? And are you sure this is a good idea."

But Trixie has her eyes closed, and says, "Magic, don't fail me now!

"Abraca…" Trixie shotus, swinging down her sword, but it stops by a magical purple aura.

Then the sword lifts up and moves Trixie magic stuff around. Everyone gasp in interest.

"—dabra?" Trixie asks in surprise.

She sighs and says with pride, "Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on the Great and Powerful Trrrixie's astounding power of telekinesis!"

Trixie then uses the sword to lift her magic stuff along with Spike in the box and Starlight in the air.

Everyone clap and cheer to see the astonish magic show that is being performed. Unknown to everyone, Twilight is the one responsible with the magic. Twilight wink her eye.

"You're welcome. I am all-powerful," Trixie says.

Starlight floats to Trixie and asks, "This is amazing! How were you able to do that? And how is that dog able to talk?"

Trixie whispers, "I'll tell you later."

Pinkie floats over with her arms and legs crossed and asks, "Can I have another cupcake?"

Trixie yelps and falls over while Pinkie and Starlight are in the air.

To Viewers: I just like the (Leak Short Version) of this episode a lot better


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Starlight Magic

In the school cafeteria, Starlight is having lunch with Trixie. Trixie decides to introduce Sun and her friends to Starlight.

"Guys, I like to introduce you to my new friend, Starlight Glimmer," Trixie says.

"Hi," Starlight waves.

"Hello," The girls reply.

"Starlight. These are the friend I told you about. Sun, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sombra, Wire Wolf, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, and you already met Pinkie Pie," Trixie says.

"That's cool that Trixie told you much about us. I'll bet she say how awesome I am," Rainbow says.

Trixie whispers, "And big headed."

Starlight giggles.

"It's very nice to meet you. Trixie told me lot about you. She told me that even though you all are different, you all are so close," Starlight says.

"Too true. We all have our own interest, and personality, but we're all become quite a large group of friends," Rarity says.

"So what else have she told you about?" Twilight asks.

"Well, she mention something about you having magic and that you're ponified super heros. I didn't want to believe it at first, but remember the talking dog, magic, and the videos Trixie shows me, I'm willing to believe it," Starlight says.

"You're right about that. After all the craziness at the school, magic is becoming something common," Adagio says.

"Did she mention anything else?" Aria asks.

"Well, she did mention that you and your sisters were uh, sirens. I don't want to ask it to be rude, but do you…" Starlight about to ask.

But Adagio answers, "No, We don't eat ponies or people for that matter. I always think the stories they wrote in this world is too unreal."

"Yeah. I like eating tacos," Sonata says.

"Good to know," Starlight says.

Sun calmly says, "I'm guessing you're kind of interested with magic."

"Kind of. I actually like to study them if that's alright," Starlight replies.

"You can try all you want, but the last time I tried, I ended up getting zapped, colorfied, and well, I didn't learn much from that experiment at all. However, I kind of learn it by experiencing it," Sun says.

"Oh," Starlight says in disappointment.

Then Starlight asks, "What's it like to have magic?"

"Well, having magic is a great experience, but it also requires a lot of responsibility," Sun says.

"She's right. We each have our own type of magic that makes us unique. We also got these special geodes that also gave us magic power," Applejack says, showing hers.

Starlight looks at the gem, "Wow! It's so beautiful."

"Can anyone else use it?" Starlight asks.

"We're not sure, but it's probably best that only we use it," Fluttershy says.

"Yeah. We come across magic well enough that it can cause some trouble when being used wrongly or get out of control," Sun says.

"Indeed. We had to go through all kinds of magic. What happened at the Fall Formal, The Musical Showcase, the Friendship Games, Camp Everfree, Christmas, the Movie Theater… and let's not forget…" Rarity says.

But Sun interrupts, "I think she gets the idea."

Then asks, "So Starlight, what did you move from?"

"Did you have friends from your hometown?" Pinkie adds.

"I used to live in Sire's Hollow and I did have a few friends there, but I have to say that my best friends was Sunburst. We always spend time together. In fact, I couldn't remember a time when we were apart, except for now," Starlight says.

"Why did you move?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well, it's because Sire Hollow is being sealed off. There was a dam being built there that will put our town under water and everyone had to move. But I get to see my friend Sunburst when he has the time," Starlight says.

"How so?" Twilight asks.

"Well, Sunburst also moved to Canterlot High, but is living in the city and going to Crystal Prep Academy. I wish that I either go there or if he comes to Canterlot High so we can spend time together, but we promised to see each other whenever we can," Starlight says.

"Sounds like Sunburst is a good friend," Trixie says.

"He is. I like to introduce you to him sometimes," Starlight says.

"Sounds good to me," Trixie says.

Sun happily says, "I think you're going to fit right in, in Canterlot City."

"You bet!" Trixie and Starlight say with glee.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: Sic Skateboard

At the skatepark Rainbow is performing skate tricks on the half pipe, ramps, rails, and performing awesome tricks. She stops in front of the camera and off of her board,

"Hey, everyone! I'm super-stoked because today is the day! This skateboard trick is gonna blow your mind!" Rainbow says.

" It's been a super-intense four weeks of training. Nothing but grinding, claw-stretches, shredding, and shredded lettuce!" Rainbow adds doing tricks, and chewing on lettuce.

The kids are amazed to see what is going on.

"Some say it couldn't be done, but get ready, 'cause today, you're going to witness the first ever Tortoise Kicker Ramp Ollie!" Rainbow shouts.

Tank is on a skateboard wearing a red helmet and pads. Tank is a little nerobus.

"Time to bust out of that shell, Tank," Rainbow says, brining her hand out. Then Tank slowly places it's little leg on Rainbow's hand.

Rainbow races to the kids, and says, "Let's do this!"

"Wait'll you guys see this!" Rainbow says to the kids.

Tank looks down the ramp and the kids gasp. Then Tank places his foot on the ground and begins to pushl. The girls hug each other and closes their eyes in fright. Rainbow squeals. Tank then pushes his leg and rides down the ramp, and jumps off and lands on on the ground. Surprisingly it isn't scary for him, but a bit confused to everyone else.

But Rainbow happily shouts, "Awesome!"

Everyone clap and cheer.

Rainbow picks up Tank, and says, "Don't worry. I'll add some sick special effects later."

Rainbow sets the video up to see Tank flying in the air with the skateboard. Rainbow puts in special effects and little pictures on it. She even help Tank with flying in the air. Either way, Tank feels confident about riding on a skateboard now. At the end of the video he raises his leg with a smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: Gem Question

One sunny and cold day in Canterlot City, Sun having a snack at Sugarcube Corner with the strange gems on the table. She can't help, but feel there something special or magical about them. The gems don't seem to have the same energy as their magic or their geodes, but they are powerful.

"I just can't seem to figure them out. What are these gems, and why do they have this strange energy. It's not Equestrian Magic, but they are something special," Sun says to herself.

"They seem to glow when they're in contact with each other," Sun says to herself.

Sun groans, "Urgh! This is hard for me to figure it out. I also send a message to Princess Twilight and there doesn't seem to be much of anything about those rocks."

"All except that they are diamonds," A deadpanned voice says.

Sun turns her head to see Maud Pie, "Oh, hello Maud. You startled me a bit."

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your frustration. Those gems are quietly lovely. It's rare to see diamonds in these colors. Although, they seem to be like emeralds as well," Maud says.

"Um thank you," Sun says.

"However, I can tell there is a strange energy that is within those gem that aren't of this world or the magic that we all been experiencing," Maud says.

"I kind of know that. That's all I can figure out so far," Sun says.

Maud then puts a light blue diamond like the others she has found on the table.

"Perhaps this might be able to help you," Maud says.

"Wow! You found one too! Where did you find it?" Sun says.

"It was in my zen rock garden. Boulder assumed it was another rock at first, but can tell it's a mineral. Pinkie told me that you have three of them. One is red, one is purple, and one is white. I thought I should give it to you because you've been collecting them, and you seem like you can handle the mysterious gem giving off strange energy," Maud says.

"Um, thank you," Sun says.

"No problem. I better get going. I promise to meet Pinkie at the cafe during her lunch break," Maud says.

"Sure. Thanks for the help Maud," Sun says.

"Anytime," Maud says.

Then leaves the cafe to meet Pinkie. Sun looks at the table to see that she has four gems now, and all are admitting a strange glow when they're all together.

Sun then begins to see something in the gems. They look like images. Each other containing a different image. However, the images seems to be too blurry for Sun to see. Then the glow and the blurry images disappears. Sun looks at the gems to see the blurry images are gone, and stop glowing.

Sun asks herself, "What was that?"

"I never knew gems can do that," Sun says to herself.

Sun then puts the four gems in her bag, "I better get back home. I promised dad I would help him with grocery shopping."

Sun then grabs her drink and head out the door so she can get back home.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: Baby explores the Mall

In Canterlot City, Screwball is walking little Regana in her stroller. Sun and Discord have to do important work so Screwball is incharge of the baby. Screwball stops at the food court to see many people eating as well.

"Okay Regana, we're at the food court. I'll find a place for us to sit, and while I get us some lunch, you stave our seat," Screwball says.

Regana giggles with glee.

"I just need to decide where we should eat," Screwball says.

Screwball looks at the food court to see which food place she should eat. Regana looks around to see the many people at the mall. Then something catches her attention. She sees Sun walking out of the sushi restaurant. Regana makes baby sounds and reach out to Sun, but she can't get to her.

While Screwball isn't looking, Regana manages to slip out of the stroller and begins to crawl to Sun. Regana crawls to where the restaurant is and is on a mission to see Sun.

Regana continues to make baby noises as she crawls across the floor of the mall with people walking by her without noticing.

The baby girl is very happy to see where Sun is going and is planning on following her. To a baby, it's going to take some time for her to get to the restaurant, but that isn't going to stop her from reaching to Sun.

Finally, Regana reaches the restaurant and in front of the door.

Regana stands up, and tries to open the door, but the door won't budge.

Suddenly, she hears Screwball calling out, "Regana, where are you?!"

Regana turns to see Screwball looking for Regana seeing the empty stroller.

Suddenly, someone steps in front of the door, and says, "Hi Regana, what are you doing here?"

Regana looks up to see Sun wearing her uniform for work. Sun picks her up and gives her a tickle on the tummy. That makes the baby giggle.

Screwball comes over to see Sun with Regana.

"There you are Regana, I was getting worried," Screwball says.

Then says, "Sorry Sun, I think Regana got away when she saw you."

"That's okay. It seems that Regana wanted to see me at work," Sun says.

Then Screwball says, "I'm guessing Regana wants to go lunch at the sushi restaurant today."

"Sounds good to me, right Reganan?" Sun asks.

Regnana giggles and nods her head with a smile. After, that Sun and Screwball goes inside the restaurant so the two can have some lunch and Sun can get back to work.

Sun works while serving the customers. Screwball is eating some sushi while Regana is eating some rice. She even has some on her face. Screwball laughs with a glee to see Regana a little dirty from her food. Regana ends up having a little bit of an adventure in her life for one day.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Twilight Under the Stars

One evening at the Museum full of space, stars, and planets, is a special party going on. Among the people here are Sun, Flash, Timer, Falling Star, and even Starlight arrive.

Twilight picks up a slice of orange, and says, Thank you so much for helping me with tonight's Canterlot Celestial Society Members' Social Pinkie Pie."

"No trouble, space rubble. Stars are like the glitter of the sky!" Pinkie says, putting sprinkles on the cupcake that flashes.

Twilight nervously says, "I'm so nervous. My favorite astrophysicist, Rosette Nebula, is here!"

She then shows Pinkie one of her books. Her skin is light blue, with dark blue hair in a bun, and green eyes. She is wearing glasses and wearing burgundy clothes.

"She's so smart and cool and probably very funny," Twilight comments,

Then nervously asks, "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Of course she will," Pinkie says, wrapping her arm around Twilight and gives her a hug.

Just then, people begin talking and walk to a specific source.

Twilight turns, and gasps, "There she is! Rosette Nebula!"

People walk over to the famous astrophysicist and are asking her to sign the books. Nebula takes out a pen as she talks to the fans.

"I just have to meet her!" Twilight shouts.

"And I have to get this celestial celebration into orbit!" Pinkie says.

She then cheers, "Woo-hoo! Space party!"

As the party continues, Twilight is standing a few feet away from Rosette. She looks to see her talking to some of the adults. She is so nervous, she can't even move. Pinkie sees this and decides to help her out. She pushes Twilight to Rosette and puts on a balloon hat. Before Rosete can notices Twilight, the nervous girl walks away.

"Hmm…" Pinkie replies, thinking of a new idea.

Twilight walks around to see Rosette talking to some of the adults. With a funny looking face full of nervousness and a little bit of confidence, Twilight begins to walk to Ms. Nebula. Pinkie looks to see Twilight needs some help.

Before Twilight can talk to Nebula, Pinkie jump on the table, and shouts, "Party cannon!"

Pinkie pulls at the cannon and it spray confetti and other party decoration. Sadly, it ends up covering Twilight. Nebula and some of the adults awak away.

Sometime later, Timber brings Twilight a drink while Sun and Falling Star sit with Twilight to cheer her up. Twilight sadly sighs in defeat, and thinks she is never going to meet Ms. Nebula. On the Starswirl the Bearded Statue, Pinkie is trying to think of a new idea to help Twilight. Suddenly, an idea hits her.

Pinkie pulls out a wheel tray that has a cake with stars and planets on it.

Pinkie announces in a loud voice, "Atomic chocolate cake!"

Hearing the cake, everyone gather around to have a slice. Pinkie gather to bring Twilight and Falling Star a cake. They both grab a plate and begin to eat their slice of cake.

Just then, someone asks, "Did you know the smell of chocolate increases brain waves and contains…"

As Twilight eats, Sun and Timber bring Rosette Nebula to Twilight and she has a piece of cake on a plate as well.

Twilight stands up, "The neurotransmitter serotonin, which triggers relaxation and contentment."

Twilight opens her eyes to see Rosette Nebula right before her eyes.

"Mmm, sciency," Pinkie relies, and slightly pushes Twilight to Nebula.

Nebula introduces herself, "I'm Rosette Nebula."

"Oh! I'm Twilight Sparkle. It's such an honor to meet you. I'm so interested to hear about your theories on…" Twilight introduces herself.

Twilight and Rosette continue to talk as they walk away.

Pinkie happily says, "Cake fixes everything."


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Game Stream

In her bedroom, Sun along with Fluttershy and Falling Star are wearing headsets and have a pile of video games to play with.

Sun announces, "Welcome to ShimmerCode, my game channel! I've decided to take a break from racking up crazy-high scores to introduce my friends, Fluttershy and Falling Star, to gaming.

Fluttershy quietly says, "Yay, games."

"Yeah. Let's play," Falling Star says.

"Okay, Fluttershy, your pick. What'll it be?" Sun asks.

Fluttershy looks at one game, but puts it down.

Then finds the game she likes and presents it, "Oh. The squirrel one."

The screen shows a squirrel.

"Yeah, sure. I usually play more advanced games, but what my guest player picks, we play. This will be... easy," Sun says, putting the game is.

"Time to press some buttons. Whee," Fluttershy says.

Falling Star rolls her eyes, "No offence Fluttershy, but this game is well, kind of for little kids."

"Don't worry Falling Star, this is going to be fun.

On the television, the game turns on reveal a squirrel and different type of nuts around.

"Here we go!" Sun says.

Then the three girls presents their remote at the screen. The screen then reveals three trees, and on the bottom three squirrels with an acorn and a basket.

"The gameplay here is actually very simple. Get your squirrel to climb the tree to their little house and puts them in the bucket," Sun says.

She moves the remote and the squirrel does just that.

"Like this?" Fluttershy asks.

And does the same thing.

"Exactly," Sun says.

Falling Star says, "My turn."

Falling Star tries, but she isn't able to get the squirrel up the tree. Falling Star is stunned to see she is able to get the squirrel to the tree after three tries.

Sun looks a bit uneasy with Falling Star's irritation, and says, "Okay, let's continue with the game."

The three girls continue to play the game. Fluttershy is actually very good with this game. She is able to get the squirrel to climb up the tree and put the nuts in the bucket. Sun is alright, but can't do it fast enough. However, Falling Star can't do it at all. The girls continue to play the game,

Falling Star becomes frustrated that she begins to scream, "What do you want from me?! TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED!"

The girls continue to play, and Fluttershy is on a roll. She reaches the advance level before Sun does. Falling Star is still on the first level and hasn't been able to get a single nut to the top. Falling Star begins to sob and become furious about it.

At the end of the game, Fluttershy is the winner.

"Yippee!" Fluttershy quietly cheers.

Then asks, "Did I do it right?"

"You did great. I should have known that I can't beat you in an animal game," Sun says.

Then asks, "What do you think Falling Star?"

"Uh Falling Star?" Sun asks looking confused.

Fluttershy turns her head, "Are you okay?"

"That was…" Falling Star begins to say.

But shouts in excitement, "Amazing! Can I watch you play it again?"

"Me too," Sun says.

Fluttershy then begins to play the game all over again.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: Figures in the Gem

In her bedroom, Sun is cleaning the strange colored diamonds she has found. The red, blue, purple, and white diamonds shine like they're real diamonds. They maybe gems, but they aren't ordinary ones.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of powers do they have. They don't have magic or Equestria Magic, but they do contain unique abilities," Sun says to herself.

Sun then sees the gem beginning to glow. Sun takes a close look at the gem to see mysterious figures appear in them like before. However, there is something different about them.

Sun picks up the red gem to see the figure. It's hard to see, but she can tell that this figure is black with some red. The vision is blurry that she can't tell. But one thing Sun does know, it doesn't seem to look like a person.

Sun picks up the glue gem and it's the same thing. It's blurry to see, but enough to tell that this one is a blur color with some peach color and isn't a person.

The white diamond has a white, black, and a slightly pink figure inside. Also something that looks almost like black wings.

Finally, Sun picks up the purple one to see a red figure with something white.

"What are these figures? They don't seem to look like people I'm seeing in these gems, and yet, they seem to be important," Sun says to herself.

Sun sighs, and says, "These gems are so strange. When I touch those gems, I… I felt like there is something or someone inside. But they seem to be a sleep or something. Whoever they are, they don't seem to look like people."

"Hey sis, what's going on?" Screwball asks, walking into the room and sits on Sun's bed.

"Nothing much, just trying to figure out my gem mystery," Sun answers.

"Did you ask Princess Twilight and the others about it?" Screwball asks.

"I did, but she doesn't have a clue what it is either. I even when back to Equestria to show them, but that didn't lead to anything," Sun says.

Then remembers, "There is something we seem to get from this."

"What's that?" Screwball asks.

"There is a possibility that these gems aren't from here or Equestria. Remember that I told you that Wire Wolf came from a completely different world," Sun says.

"Yes," Screwball replies.

"I suspect these gems came from a different world. The thing is, we don't know. From what I'm understand, is that there must be other worlds other than here, Equestria, or even from the world Wire Wolf came from. It's hard to tell where these came from," Sun says.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Screwball says.

"I hope so. This mystery got me baffled. There isn't much to go on," Sun says.

"Well, I'm sure if you got more, you'll be able to understand it," Screwball says.

Sun nods her head, "Right."

Sun looks at the four gems and they begin to shine again and the figures appear in the gems. It's less blurry, but it's certain that these beings aren't humans inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: The Small Blue Creature in the Bud

At Canterlot High School in the music room, Sun along with her friends, including Wallflower Blush, Trixie Lulamoon, and Starlight Glimmer. Well, Starlight and Trixie wants to see what Sun, Wallflower, and the others are up to. Wallflower places the plant she has been keeping on the ground and Sun also puts the gems on the ground.

"So, you're saying that you've been finding these gems and they aren't from the world you originally grew up in?" Starlight asks.

"Sounds about right," Sun says.

"What do you think these gems come from? If they're not from here or in this Equestria, then where?" Trixie asks.

"I'm afraid that's an answer we don't fully know yet. I'm also curious about that plant Wallflower has."

"Yeah. It's even bigger than before," Applejack replies.

"I wonder if there's anything inside," Pinkie says, looking at the plant.

"Yeah. It's big enough for something to be inside of it like a little house," Sonata says.

"Whatever it is, it hasn't to be small enough to fit inside," Aria says.

"Either way, we have come across strange magic and unusual artifacts and creatures before, but this is one of the most puzzling mystery we have," Twilight says.

"We're not that unusual," Aria says.

"She just mean that not something you see everyday," Adagio says.

As the group gather together and talk about the mystery, the red gem begins to glow.

"Well, I says that these things are magical artifacts that are from a different world with some kind of creature inside," Rainbow says.

"Could be. I remember seeing different figures in each of the gems and…" Sun says.

But Fluttershy interrupts, "Um Sun, are those gems supposed to do that?"

The girls and boys look to see the gems are glowing and flowing around the strange plant.

"Uh Sun, what is going on?" Starlight asks.

"I have no idea," Sun answers.

Trixie gulps, "Not the answer we're looking for."

Just then, the four gems blast a strange energy at the plant and it begins to open up. A bright glow surrounds the room, everyone quickly shield their eyes so they won't be blinded. When the light dies down, everyone remove their eyes to see something surprising.

Sitting on the plant and in a sleeping state is a strange small light blue. It has a yellow orb on the top of it's head, yellow markings on the end of the feet and arms, light pink wings, and a bright reddish orange bow tie.

Sun and everyone are shocked and yet surprised to see the small creature sitting on the plant and it appears to be sleeping. Sun walks over and picks the small creature up.

"What is that thing?" Sombra asks.

"Aww, it's so cute," Fluttershy comments.

"But what is it? I never seen anything in Equestria before," Adagio asks.

Suddenly, something lets out a, "Chao."

Sun looks down to see the small creature opening its eyes and look at Sun with confused looks.

Sun calmly smiles, and says, "Hello, my name is Sun. It's nice to meet you."

"Chao… chao," The little creature says.

Then the creature falls asleep.

"Poor thing, it must have been tired," Rarity says.

"Still, I like to know what it is," Wire Wolf says.

"Me too. I think this creature is from the same world as the gem. One thing, I do know now, these are no ordinary gems, and possible there might be more as well," Sun says.

Sun then looks at the sleeping creature in her arms. She then decides to take care of the little guy until she can find out more about it.


End file.
